vidliifandomcom-20200214-history
ThatSkynyrdKid70
Links: ThatSkynyrdKid70's channel on VidLii ThatSkynyrdKid70 ThatSkynyrdKid70 (Real name: Timmy Fellows,) sometimes referred to as "TSK" was a VidLii user that doesn't really have a consistent type of video. He is labeled as a Gamer, although he hasn't uploaded any gaming videos to VidLii, however he has uploaded numerous gaming videos to YouTube. His most viewed video is "VIDLII IS AWESOME!!!," a video that he also uploaded to his YouTube, showcasing how amazing VidLii was. He is known for staring a lot of drama and controversy, specifically the Fair Use drama in June, 2018. Though he claims he is 14 years old, many have speculated that this is a lie. Background TSK joined YouTube in mid-2013, a few days before the Cosmic Panda layout on channel view pages were replaced with the layout that was used from then until 2017, uploading on the same day, a video of a Memorex DVD lens cleaner and the theme song of the Nickelodeon sitcom "Sam & Cat." In his third video "Timmy Fellows: Main Appearance," he said a very obvious Copyright protection prevention trick of "I don't know how those videos got on my computer." He later uploaded the full "Regular Show" episode, "Rage Against The TV" using the same trick. This time it didn't work. TSK received a Community Guidelines strike and quickly removed the video from his channel. Worried, he also removed the Memorex and Sam & Cat videos as well. Some time in late 2015/early 2016 he began getting a rapid growth in subscribers from a video where he did a walkthrough of the DVD menu of "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" in 2014. He eventually hit 100 subscribers in May, 2016. Over a year later, in late August, 2017, TSK only having 128 subscribers, uploaded an edit of the Protegent Rap meme, entitled "Protegent Rap but It's 100% Truthful." This video blew up in popularity, eventually gathering more views than the original Protegent upload from the official Unistal Global YouTube channel, and TSK once again gained a rapid increase in his subscriber count. TSK currently has 802 subscribers on YouTube. Him and NFKRZ currently hold the most subscribers of VidLii users who also use YouTube, TSK behind NFKRZ and CL21. TSK found VidLii in late August a few days after he uploaded his Protegent video. TSK discovered VidLii after browser through themes on UserStyles to apply to YouTube to make it look like Cosmic Panda again, when he discovered themes for vidlii by searching "Old youtube" on UserStyles. He visited the site and was amazed. Cautious though, to make sure that the site wasn't actually a virus/malware site, he quickly closed out. A week later, on September 15, he decided to go there again, this time noticing the green "SECURE" lock icon on his Google Chrome. He recorded his video "THIS SITE IS EPIC!!! | VidLii" video (also known as "VIDLII IS AWESOME" if watching on VidLii) and made an account. TSK was a prominent user in the battle against AliTheZombie13. He left VidLii in July, 2018 after much controversy. He made many enemies on the site including HeXa, JC, Jreviews, VistaFan and Loops. Other channels TSK has made a number of other channels on VidLii. These include * johnbon6, a replica account for his brother * designtestslol, a test account for messing with channel layout versions and themes * Trivium, an archive channel of what the YouTube channel for the heavy-metal band Trivium looked like in 2008 * Timmy Fellows, an archive channel of what his own channel looked like when he first joined YouTube in 2013 * TSKSucksAtAnimation, a "second" channel where TSK makes animations, similar to that of EddsWorld and VidLii's own NoahProductions. * markipierGAME, a Markiplier archive channel, * directv, a DirecTV archive channel * stampylonghead, a StampyLongNose archive channel * SUPERDUDE43, a troll account which uploaded rant videos on TSK and CL21. After an IP trace, the account was linked to TSK. Fight against NFKRZ On December 12 2017, the YouTuber NFKRZ made a video advertising VidLii. At this time tons of his fans started flooding VidLii. On December 13, along with users such as BwainDamage and plasmyte, TSK was outraged at the whole situation. He then uploaded a video entitled "The Ultimate NFKRZ Rant | Is This The End of VidLii As We Know It?." Because of this, TSK is one of the most hated users on the site. Videos on VidLii * VIDLII IS AWESOME!!! (Uploaded September 15, 2017) * Disturbed - Down With The Sickness Guitar Cover (Uploaded September 15, 2017) * YTP The Inspector of Healthy Establishments Doesn't Like Metallica (Uploaded September 16, 2017) * Acillatem - Every Nightmare Long (weird Metallica edit) (Uploaded September 17, 2017) * DirecTV 2008 guide ui (Fake) (Uploaded September 19, 2017) * I'm broken - pantera (Uploaded October 9, 2017) * Random test of how my record player audio sounds recording into my laptop through aux (Uploaded October 23, 2017) * Second random test of how my record player audio sounds recording into my laptop through aux (Uploaded October 23, 2017) * Random test using a sock as a microphone pop filter. (Uploaded October 23, 2017) * Forgotten video talking about microphone (Uploaded October 23, 2017) * "1996" - Episode 1: CDs and Cassettes (Uploaded November 9, 2017) * "1996" - Episode 2: It's Snowing! (Uploaded November 10, 2017) * Running VidLii on DarkOS (Uploaded November 24, 2017) * Max Headroom 1987 Broadcast Signal Intrusion (Uploaded November 27, 2017) * Some of my favorite bands (Uploaded December 4, 2017) * Metallica Christmas Lights 2012 Lightorama (Uploaded December 6, 2017) * Sarcastic Dog (Uploaded December 12, 2017 to the TSKSucksAtAnimation channel) * The Ultimate NFKRZ Rant | Is This The End Of VidLii As We Know It? (Uploaded December 13, 2017) * My (kind of) collection of PS2 games!!! (Uploaded December 13, 2017) * and many more videos.